


《窄门》

by xiaociwei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaociwei/pseuds/xiaociwei





	《窄门》

操你妈。施展说，烟被捏的弯曲起来，不堪重负地、软弱地低下头去，他眼眶泛红，咬着牙看向对面的男人，又重复道，邓超元我操你妈。

安全通道口里暗的要命，零星的火光摇摇欲坠，邓超元伸手去摸男孩的脸颊，在半空中就被打掉，空气沉甸甸的让人透不过气，他试图张嘴说些什么，嘴唇却像粘上了一样不受控制。

小展……我……

一堵墙之隔的楼道间有人在叫他，邓超元下意识回过头去，施展站在他身后，男人身材挺拔，像一根笔直的竹节，只是一碰就觉得手都要被划破。他们仿佛两个被抽去舌头的哑巴，只能靠沉默和费力的比划。

施展把他往外推，碰到他衣服下摆的手指刚接触就又缩回来，邓超元脚没动一步，小展，你听我给你解释好吗。

滚，施展头都开始发疼，攥着拳头更用力地把他往外推，你给老子滚，谁他妈要你解释。邓超元不敢跟他拧着干，只好拉开门出去，他临走时手张开贴在安全通道门的方形玻璃上，压出一个手印，施展怔了几秒，哐地踢在门上。

他捏着烟朝窗户口走，烧成黑色的烟草烫在手心里，窗户外面像画的，因为又灰又黄，似乎马上就要降雨，施展嗓子发痒，忍不住思考是不是这雨是在他心里下的，他在乱七八糟的念头里咳嗽起来，咳得眼泪顺着脸颊流到地上去。

荒谬，不堪，他不懂在他姐的婚礼上出现的新郎为什么是邓超元，他们分别的时间距离现在好像也没过去几年，仔细想想好像又一辈子没见。

施展刚认识邓超元的那天没下雨，太阳又大又亮，他被分到最偏僻的一栋宿舍楼，铺完床洗了澡就在狭窄的单人床上四仰八叉的睡过去。他睡了四个多小时，睡的皮肤发红，全身上下热烘烘。

他往旁边一看，对面男生正躬着背收拾行李，下一秒正好转身拿东西，看到他醒了，略带拘谨地伸手挠挠头，清了清嗓子跟他打招呼。

同学，你好，我叫邓超元。

窗帘被风吹起来一半，太阳爬的更高，涨满了像要吞掉他们，施展就在这样的一片红和一片橙的暖空气里认识了邓超元，瘦高、清爽、板正，说话做事像本字典一样中规中矩的18岁少年。

不懂爱这句话，邓超元从小到大听了很多遍，从小时候上幼儿园他学不会叠星星这种无厘头的事一直到认识施展，不下十个人对他发出过如此评价。施展先开始说他不懂爱，还说他像字典，那种厚厚的古老版新华字典，他宁愿拿来垫宿舍坏掉的床脚都不会翻开一页。

大学在重庆，寝室四个人里有两个人先后和女朋友出去租房子住，于是只剩邓超元和施展两个，他们玩的好，好到施展在冬天要一边往手心里哈气一边钻到邓超元的被窝里去，把脚贴在他小腿上取暖。邓超元在凌晨被他冰的打颤，最后还是认命地凑近他，任由施展温热的呼吸声喷在他脖子上。

周末没课的时候施展就带着邓超元到处疯跑，甚至有时候逃课也要拉着他一起，邓超元对施展有种莫名其妙的包容，施展带着他在潮湿、拥挤的小巷子里千回百转，兴奋地凑到摊位面前，他拽着施展的手，施展白而瘦，他用力就能在那手腕上攥出一道红印。

山城的夏天又湿又潮，邓超元低下头就能看见施展的妹妹头，厚厚的刘海被水汽熏的更纯粹更黑，在向下看就是低领短袖里逛荡出来的皮肤，少年咧开嘴冲他笑的时候像他还在幼年、充满童稚的妹妹。区别只在于家里的妹妹他唯一的念头就是保护，而宿舍里的施展不一样，邓超元魔怔般地吞咽，想到他们学校晚上的公共浴室，蒸汽与热腾腾的白雾，施展被搓的淡粉的皮肉，他好像忽然进入了海底世界，喉咙里干又涩，拼命地划动手脚去寻找正歌唱的、银色尾巴的小美人鱼。

于是那个冬天邓超元把施展搂的更紧，他不再用被子去覆盖他，而是用体温去包裹他。施展汗津津地醒过来，透过窗帘看到外面操场上雪铺了满地，接着他就去踹邓超元，你是啥子人哦，他带着点梦里的软音，把邓超元生生从梦里吵醒，你是火炉吗邓超元儿，你这个字典怎么还人体自发热哦。

他们的鼻尖距离只有几厘米，邓超元也不生气，愣愣地看着他，他恍惚间分不清这是现实还是梦境，因为他刚才温暖而瑰丽的梦里是施展，有红扑扑的脸颊和软糯的语调，撒娇一样的埋怨他。

大学两年多，施展似乎从来没回过家。大三那个国庆节邓超元拖着特产和妹妹塞给自己的零零碎碎回学校，打开宿舍门，施展只穿了短裤，翘着腿塞着耳机，手指头还在桌子上跟着节拍一点一点。暖黄色的台灯直着打下来，照上他尖而棱角分明的半扇脸颊，细小的绒毛似乎都在闪闪发光。

施展，邓超元听见自己的声音，带着种怪异的吞吞吐吐，你这么早就回来了？

啊？桌子前的少年扭过头来看他，眨了眨眼睛，接着咧开嘴笑了，没有啊，我没回家。

哦，哦……

你怎么还不进来？施展疑惑道。

邓超元如梦初醒，他拉着箱子往里走，接着左脚拌右脚，差点跪在施展椅子前面。

那天晚上他们照例一起去浴室洗澡，邓超元沉默地走在施展后面，手里还拎着两个人的洗漱包。

他们总用相邻的两个隔间，邓超元看着施展进去，伸手把袋子递给他。

施展却没接，他头帘被雾气打湿了一层，声音混在热气和滚烫的水流里朦朦胧胧，你进来，他说，垂下眼帘，又重复道，你进来。

邓超元呃了一声，施展站在门后面不动，陆续有其他人走过去，有几个跟他们是同班同学，诧异地拍拍邓超元肩膀，干啥呢你俩，不洗待会儿热水都没了。

他无计可施，只能摸着鼻子进去，施展啪地把门关上，邓超元连小臂都绷的很紧，他们靠近窗口，一扭头就能看到隐没在云里的浑浊的月亮，施展把水拧开，邓超元离他更近了一点。

你知道我为什么不回家吗？施展说，也不等邓超元回答，他好像就是在说给自己听，可能就像他常说的那样，邓超元就是本沉默寡言的字典，他能得到依靠，却无法获得语言上的安慰。我家里有个姐姐，他继续说，不是我亲姐姐，我是我妈妈带过来的，我不想回家，因为我不想看见我继父，更不想看见我姐姐。

你姐姐怎么了，邓超元哑着嗓子。

她……我……施展在流下的水里睁开两只眼睛，瞳孔都被浸的更黑更亮，她……我从小就……  
他说不下去，转过头去盯着斑驳的墙皮，远处的月亮，过了一会儿忽然哽咽地抓住邓超元的手腕，你救救我，你救救我吧邓超元。

怎么救，邓超元问，怎么救。

下一秒他被施展拽过去，少年软而嫩的下唇压在他下巴上，邓超元捏着他的肩膀把他拉远，施展眼圈儿发红，他们就那样沉默着，背上全是汗和水，痒的发疼。

我带你离开你姐，邓超元说。

他猛地低下头去啃咬施展的嘴唇，舌头强硬地抵开牙关探进去，他把少年推到墙上，肩胛骨撞上冰凉的瓷砖哐当一声响，施展发着抖抱住他的后背，两条腿挂在他腰上，从脚趾到小腿都痉挛的厉害。邓超元把他搂在怀里，亲吻他突出的蝴蝶骨，小展，他哄他说，不疼的，我不会让你疼的。

他的室友，他的朋友，他的兄弟，他是一本空白的画册，一笔一划全都要由邓超元来描，可他没有颜料和画笔，他只能用刀。锋利的，刻骨铭心的。  
真正进入的时候施展还是痛的像被撕裂了，邓超元按着他缓慢地往里插，施展咬着自己的拳头不敢喊，眼泪顺着脸颊无声地向下流，和哗哗的滚烫的水一起被冲到漩涡里去。他涨的忍不住呜咽，邓超元深深地捅进去再拔出来，又去吻他，小展，他听到高个子男生在他耳边说，小展，这样够了吗，小展，这样你是不是就离开她了。

施展的指甲死死抠进他的皮肤里，他摇着头喘的说不出一句完整的话，邓超元动作缓慢地一下下顶到肛肠深处，他口齿不清地恳求邓超元，再……往里一点，再……再带我跑的…… 跑的远……啊……远一点。

他们也不知道自己究竟在干什么，在往哪跑，性成了这时候的海洛因，仿佛逃到极乐里就可以忘记所有的过去。月亮离得越来越远，可是邓超元抱他更紧，他们是滴水房梁上站着的两只青春鸟，只知道要飞，不知道目的在哪儿，但还是敢一去就再也不回头。

在一起的时候不是没想过以后，可惜施展和邓超元总不是那样的人，他们往往沉默地拥抱，一言不发地做爱，宿舍的床板嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，高潮时施展流下来的眼泪烫的让人心口发疼，他说谢谢你邓超元，谢谢你。

他总说谢谢，说你能再抱抱我吗，说你可不可以再深一点，可他从来不说我爱你。

毕业的第二天邓超元拖着行李问他，施展，你爱我吗？

邓超元想如果施展说爱他，他就再买一张票，他们一起走，走的远远的，再也不回来了，他像魔怔了似的忘掉了一切，忘了家里等待他的亲人，字典里平时方方正正的字符全部消失殆尽，飞到了那本画册上，和他刻上去的痕迹一起紧挨着。

施展抬起头看着他，眼眶微微红了，吸了吸鼻子，再抱一下好吗？他说，最后再抱一下吧。

邓超元愣愣地，接着放下箱子抱住他，宿舍像他们刚见面的那天一样，被橙的发红的大太阳撑起来，施展被褥凌乱，窗帘半拉着，风吹起左边的一角。

火车铃响的那一刹那施展没像电视剧里那样追上去，邓超元把手指分开贴在玻璃上，就这样离他越来越远，跟着火车尾一起慢慢消失在苍白云烟里。

那本画册裂开了，生生从中间分成两半，它掉在铁轨上，哗啦啦被碾过去。

你来干嘛？施展转过头看向被推开一条缝的房门，邓超元的脸半隐没在黑暗里，我不是说了吗？别来烦我，滚蛋。

邓超元把门关上，小展，他叹了口气，你听我解释。

谁要听你解释？施展把没叠好的被子狠狠扔在床上，过了一会儿问，你他妈怎么还不解释？  
她说她让你走，邓超元说，只要我跟她结婚，她就让你走。

施展难以置信地回头，你说什么？他脑子里混混沌沌，只觉得这一切都是一场梦，她不会的，她在骗你，他猛地抓住邓超元的手腕，你快跟她离婚，她在骗你。

真的，邓超元反过来捏着他手心，热烫的温度传导，小展，你不是让我救你吗？

邓超元凑过来吻他，缠绵而缱绻，施展开始掉眼泪，胡乱搂住他的腰，你别骗我了邓超元，你都在说什么啊。

鱼在亲吻大海，蓝鲸摆动着尾翼游过深暗礁石，邓超元扣着他的手断断续续地亲他，进入的时候施展没怎么疼，只是觉得又热又涨，他一会儿在海里一会儿又漂浮在云端，其实只是床随着前前后后的插入在慢悠悠地小幅度摇动，他失神地抱住邓超元的脖子，像是在努力缝合那本碎裂的画册，像是在抓住马上就要溜走的荒唐青春。

邓超元，他用气声喃喃，邓超元，我爱你。

小展？小展？

施展迷迷糊糊醒过来，邓超元的脸在眼前逐渐清晰，他茫然地聚焦到那双黑色瞳孔上，浑身黏腻燥热，房间拥挤而昏暗，空气里混着隔壁炒菜的油烟味，在这几秒内有一阵模糊不清的轰隆声，像移动的火车驶过铁轨。

你做噩梦了，邓超元轻柔地擦掉他脸上的眼泪，你怎么睡着之前也不记得开一下空调？

施展怔怔地望着面前的男人，开口道，我梦到我没跟你走。

什么？邓超元问，过了半晌笑了，下次别忘开空调了，你每次都这样，一到夏天就老是胡思乱想。

我爱你，施展说，我特别特别爱你。

邓超元吻了吻他的鼻尖。  
我也是。

“姐姐，让我进去，让我进去，我上车就补票。”

沉重的，厚厚的字典不会表达，可是那些字符连在一起的灼热早把那本画册烧透了，写穿了，上面全是黑乎乎的墨迹，再也不可能打开丢掉或者打开给别人看。

施展到现在还记得火车晃晃悠悠往前开，车厢里弥漫着泡面和火腿肠的味道，灰蒙蒙的玻璃上映出邓超元左半扇的脸，隧道里没有一点光，他手心潮湿，但怎么也不舍得松开少年粗糙触感的衣摆。

他们就这样在沉沉的光与影里通过狭窄的、藏在山里的隧道，听着车轮声、交谈声和呼吸声，一起走向迷茫、无措和爱。

end.


End file.
